Song of the Siren
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A gorgeous siren walks the street of Los Angeles. Luring and feasting upon the lives of innocent men with his enchanting song. However, when he discovers the secret of immortality and eternal beauty lies within the life of a handsome mortal immune to his attraction spells, he must lure him by winning his affection like a normal human. (This is a saulbert fan fiction)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a dark autumn night. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block it's light.. It was cold, not cold enough for a heavy jacket, but still enough to give you a chill. The wind whistled as it blew. A young man, about the age of 22, was roaming the lonely streets of Los Angeles. His sneakers squeaked as he walked along the sidewalk that was wet with rain water from the previous night. Suddenly, the breeze blew hard and the man could've sworn it was carrying the sound of laughter.

"What was that?" The young man said to himself. He surveyed the area, looking for someone or something to be the source of the laughter, but there was no one in sight. "Oh well," said the man as he shrugged and continued walking. He could hear the sounds of raccoons rummaging through bushes and the beeping of several car horns. He also heard something very peculiar. It sounded like...singing. It was coming from somewhere far behind him. The voice was absolutely beautiful. The man was compelled to it. He had to know the source of the heavenly music. The young man ran towards to the voice. The singing became louder and louder as he approached its source. Finally, the young man reached an alleyway. "H-hello?" He shouted, "Is anybody here?" No one answered. He could've sworn the singing was coming from that alleyway. "I must be crazy," he said to himself. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, someone spoke.

"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?" When the young man turned around, a tall shadowy figure stood before him. The young man could only see the figure's blue gray eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"A-Are you the one who was singing?" Asked the young man. The figured giggled and whispered,

"I am. You like?" The young man nodded slowly.

"Your voice is amazing." Once again the figure giggled. The figure moved forward into the moonlight. The figure revealed itself to be a man. He looked young, but must've been in his late twenties. His hair was silver and sparkled in the light of the moon. His ears were pierced and his lips were glossed. His eyelids were a dark color, on account of his eyeshadow, and he was dressed in a black tank top with tight white ripped jeans. The young man also noticed that he was barefoot. "Aren't you cold?" Asked the young man.

"I am," said the singer, who then proceeded to let out two tiny coughs. "Care to warm me?" The singer outstretched his arms to the young man. The young man immediately walked up to the singer and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," said the singer, "As a reward, I will sing again for you." The young man looked up in excitement. He was thrilled that once again he would get to hear the singer's wonderful voice. The singer grabbed hold of the young man's shirt and began to sing.

"_Come now, my lover_

_Ease all, my pain._

_Kiss me and hold me close._

_Angel of beauty, pleasing to the eye._

_Tonight I will live, and you will die_."

The young man was completely infatuated with the singer's angelic voice. "My love," said the singer.

"Yes darling?" Replied the young man.

"Close your eyes." The young man did as he was told. "Excellent," hissed the singer. The singer opened his mouth to reveal layers of razor sharp teeth. He inhaled the scent of the young man. He smiled, bearing his monstrous teeth as he did so. The scent had filled him with an uncontrollable hunger. His pupils enlarged as he bit down into the young man's neck and tore out a piece of his flesh. The young man screamed in pain, but was soon silenced by a fatal blow to his chest. The young man collapsed to the ground, dead. The singer, now drenched in blood, dragged the young man's lifeless body to the end of the alley, which was blackened by darkness. The singer feasted upon the body of the young man until there was nothing left but bone. The singer walked out of the alley, wiping the blood off his face with a piece of the young man's shirt.

"Mmmm," said the singer, "delicious." The singer tossed the piece of the torn shirt into a nearby dumpster and observed himself in a broken shard of glass. His skin, wrinkleless and smooth, looked as if it was glowing. "Hello gorgeous," he said, chuckling to himself. The singer strutted down the street, eyes closed and head held high. Fresh and renewed, he was ready to take on the next day. He thought about the young man he had devoured in the alleyway. Sure he felt sympathetic, but not too sympathetic. After all, it was that mortal's own fault for being so foolish to fall for the song of a siren.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The siren was awakened from his slumber by the harsh light of the sun shining in his eyes. He quickly placed his hand in front of his eyes to block the blinding light and hissed as he moved out of view.

"Stupid sun," he said as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. He yawned as he sat up from laying on the cold park bench from which he slept. He stretched his arms and pressed his thumbs against his back in an attempt to crack it. "I'm thirsty," he said yawning. He looked around the park to spy a creature that could help quench his thirst. There was no one in sight. "Poo," he said, "Guess I have to get up and look for a drink."He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked down the street. He stopped in front of a clothing store for men. "Hmm..." He said, eyeing the clothes on display in the window. He looked down at his own clothes, which were stained with blood and torn up. "Perhaps I could use a change of clothes." He strutted confidently into the store and began to search through the racks of clothing.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind him. The siren turned around to see one of the store employees. He was shorter than the siren, but average size. He was thin, and had short blonde hair that covered one of his eyes slightly. He was wearing a rock t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. His name tag read "Tommy".

"Can I help you find anything, sir?" The siren smiled.

"Oh," he said, "I think you already have." Tommy half-smiled and backed up one step. "Could you please ring these up for me?" Asked the siren as he handed Tommy a pile of clothes.

"Uh...sure." Replied Tommy. The siren followed Tommy to the checkout and stared at him as he typed on the cash register. "Your total comes to $100.95." The siren searched his jean pockets, but found nothing.

"Oh dear," he said, "It seems I don't have any money."

"Well," said Tommy, "no clothes for you then." Before Tommy could remove the pile of clothes and put them away, the siren placed his hands on top of Tommy's.

"Tommy," said the siren, "has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" Tommy gulped and his cheeks turned bright crimson.

"Uh...no."

"Well," replied the siren, "they should. Why, you are the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes upon." Tommy's face became even more red. The siren moved closer to Tommy, his body now resting on the checkout counter.

"Look guy," said Tommy, "I appreciate you saying all these nice things and all, but I don't like guys." The siren grabbed Tommy's neck and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Well you're going to love me." He pulled Tommy's face close to his own and kissed him passionately. Tommy tried to pull away at first, but then closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The siren tasted like pure golden honey, succulent and sweet. The siren opened his eyes and saw that Tommy's blonde hair had transformed to purple. The siren stopped kissing Tommy and released his grip on his neck. "Now," said the siren, "could you please give me my new clothes?" The siren smiled and batted his eyelashes

"Of course!" Said Tommy, "In fact, take anything you want in the store!"

"Oh," said the siren, "I couldn't possibly afford all that..." Tommy opened the cash register and emptied it of its contents.

"Here!" He said, handing the siren the money. The siren happily accepted the monetary gift and placed it in one of his newly purchased bags. He kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Thanks cutie," he said, "Now I must be off." He turned and walked towards the exit of the store. Before he departed, he winked at Tommy and blew him a kiss. As Tommy watched the siren exit the store, a deep depression overcame him.

"Wait!" He cried, as he hopped over the counter and ran out the shop door. "Wait, please!" The siren turned around, surprised to see the employee. "Please don't go!" Yelled Tommy. "I've never met a man as enchanting as you. I can't explain these feelings. I don't know why, but I think I need you to live."

"Whoa," thought the siren to himself, "that spell is a lot stronger than I thought."

"Please," said Tommy, "I need you!"

"No," said the siren. "You don't need me. Now go back and do your job." Before the siren could walk away, Tommy grabbed hold of his arm.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried, now on his knees.

"Shhhhh!" Whispered the siren loudly. "You're making a scene! Now let go of my arm!"

"I won't let go unless you stay with me!" The siren grunted in anger and frustration. Aggravated, he grasped Tommy's face.

"Listen you," said the siren, "If you let me go this instant, I'll let you tag along with me. Got it?" Tommy smiled bright and released his grip over the siren's arm. "Now," said the siren, "What can you do that would make you of future use to me?" Tommy stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Well," he said, "I can play bass and guitar."

"Hmm..." said the siren as he thought to himself. An instrument might add a little flair to his songs. "Very good. Perhaps you will be of use to me." Tommy smiled and squeezed the siren tightly in a hug.

"Oh thank you so much...uh, what did you say your name was?" The siren froze and turned white with fear.

"Um...my name is..." The siren's eyes darted left and right, trying to find something that would help him think of a name. Suddenly, he saw a sign for a mathematics tutor.

"Add um up!" read the sign.

"Add-um," said the siren, "Adam! Yeah that's it. My name is Adam." Tommy kissed Adam's hand.

"Pleasure to be accompanying you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," said Adam. "Now that we're acquainted, can you do me one simple favor?"

"Anything for you," replied Tommy, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Excellent," hissed Adam. "Give me your hand." Tommy did as he was instructed. Adam pulled Tommy into a nearby alley. "Come closer to me." Once again, Tommy did as he was told. Adam inhaled Tommy's scent. He growled with delight. His pupils enlarged and he bared his teeth. He used his canine teeth to tear open Tommy's neck slightly. Tommy winced in pain. "Don't move my love," hissed Adam. Adam licked the stray blood that trickled down Tommy's neck. He began to drink from Tommy's neck. "Mmmm," he purred satisfied.

"Adam," said Tommy, "I'm feeling dizzy." Adam's pupils returned to normal. He removed his teeth from Tommy's neck. He licked the blood off his mouth and smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping me quench my thirst. Now, let me help you with that wound." Adam leaned in close to Tommy and kissed his bloody neck. On contact, the wound healed itself. "There, all better." Tommy felt his neck, pleased to find that the cut was no more.

"Oh thank you for healing me Adam!" He said, as he hugged Adam tightly. It was as if he had completely forgotten that Adam was the one who wounded him in the first place. "You're so selfless and generous!"

"Ok!" Said Adam as he tried to push Tommy off of him, "You're welcome! Now can you please let go of me?!" Tommy immediately backed away from Adam.

"As you wish," he said. Adam angrily dusted himself off and grunted to himself.

"You're very lucky you're cute or I swear I would've killed you a long-"

"Killed?" Interrupted Tommy startled. Adam froze for a minute.

"Did I say killed? I meant uh..." Tommy continued to stare at Adam, patiently awaiting an answer. "Uh..." said Adam, "Oh just forget about it."

"But you said-"

"I order you to forget about it slave!" Tommy blinked a few times and looked as if he might of been in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, "What were we talking about?" Adam smiled.

"That's better. Now come Tommy. We're going to see a friend of mine."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam and Tommy arrived at a small shop on the other side of town.

"Where are we?" Asked Tommy.

"This," replied Adam, "is the lair of Katrina."

"Who's Katrina?"

"You know," said Adam, in a slightly annoyed tone, "you ask a lot of questions." Tommy followed Adam into the shop. The sound of beautiful singing echoed from deep within the shop. It was singing almost as beautiful as Adam's.

"Oh Katrina darling!" Called Adam happily. "Where are you hiding?" The singing became louder and louder until suddenly a beautiful woman stood before them. "Katrina!" Said Adam with delight. "How are you darling?"

"I'm wonderful love," she replied. Katrina was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. She looked as if she were in her early twenties, but her eyes screamed of wisdom. Her hair was red and her eyes were green. She was shorter than Adam, but taller than Tommy. She flipped her curly red hair back. "What can I do for you...two?" She moved behind Adam to get a look at Tommy. She smelled his neck, which made Tommy blush. "Mmmm!" She said. "He smells delicious. And he doesn't look too bad either. When do you plan on feasting?"

"I don't," said Adam, as he hugged Tommy from behind, "I'm keeping him." Adam ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. "He's my pet."

"I see," said Katrina, "You used the bonding spell on him. You do know it's illegal for sirens to claim mortals as their slaves? The Overlords would have your head if they knew."

"He's not a slave," said Adam, still playing with Tommy's purple hair. "I told you, he's my pet. And I don't care if it's illegal. I wanted him because he's pretty, and you know I always get what I want." Katrina smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Fine," she said, "whatever you want. I won't tell the law." Adam smiled, but then became completely serious.

"Now," he said, "I think you know why I'm here?"

"Of course," replied Katrina, "sit." Adam and Tommy did as they were told. Katrina pulled off a sheet to reveal a smoking cauldron. She threw flowers and many objects into the pot and began to sing an incantation.

_"Cauldron boil and brew,_

_Let me see the signs._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_show me the end of time._

_Reveal to me the truth,_

_show the fate's design._

_Save a future loss,_

_show me the end of time._

_The end of time..."_

A purple cloud puffed from the cauldron. "Now," said Katrina, "Let's see what's in your future." Katrina plucked a silver hair from Adam's head. He hissed at her in anger. "Sorry," she said as she threw it in the pot. Katrina leaned in close to view the contents of the cauldron. Katrina's eyes began to glow bright and she began to levitate. "Your future is as follows," Katrina, her voice loud and echoing.

_"In your future,_

_this I see._

_A heavenly man,_

_vision of beauty._

_If you ingest,_

_this lovely male,_

_You'll never grow old,_

_never turn pale."_

Adam smiled and stood up, satisfied with what he had heard. "Stop!" Cried Katrina, "For I'm not done. This perfect male will not easily be won."

"What are you saying?" Asked Adam, with slight attitude.

_"Difficult to find,_

_he will be._

_And your way,_

_he will not always see._

_To achieve your goal_

_of immortality,_

_you mustn't show off_

_your sexuality."_

"How am I supposed to ingest him if I can't use any of my attraction spells?!"

_"A difficult task,_

_this is true._

_I suggest wooing him_

_by being you."_

"What?! How do I do that?!" Katrina shrugged. Adam grunted in anger. "Whatever!" He yelled. "C'mon Tommy! Let's go!"

"A word of caution before we part!" Shouted Katrina.

"What now?!" Yelled Adam.

"Beware this man, he'll steal your heart!"

"Ha!" Laughed Adam cockily "No mortal can steal the heart of a siren! It's never been, and never will be!" Katrina smirked and lowered herself down. Her eyes stopped glowing as she did so. She waved to Adam and Tommy as they exited her shop.

"Never will be, huh?" She whispered to herself as she looked into her cauldron. She smiled at the image that had formed in the smoky kettle and let out a small chuckle. "Well, we'll just have to see about that."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adam marched angrily out of Katrina's shop, Tommy shortly followed.

"Who does she think she is?!" Yelled Adam. "She's saying I can't handle this 'vision of beauty'? Well, I'll show her! I'm irresistable! No man is immune to my beauty! No man in existence! I'll show that Katrina! Her premonition is wrong! She'll see. I'm right and she's wrong!"

"She seemed like she knew what she was talking about to me," said Tommy. Adam turned around. His eyes were ablaze with anger. He was bearing his large pungent teeth and snarling. His ears became slightly pointed at their edges and his fingernails had become long and claw-like.

"Your opinion was not asked for slave!" Shouted Adam, his voice deep and demonic. "That crazy witch is wrong! I will find this male, ingest him, and then I will stay young and beautiful forever! I will be free to feast upon the bodies of men for all eternity!" Adam growled viciously. Tommy backed away in fear. Adam looked down at his reflection in a puddle. He saw that some of his monstrous features had been exposed. He moved closer to Tommy and caressed his cheek with his index finger. Tommy closed his eyes and purred with delight. "I'm sorry for shouting at you kitten," said Adam, his voice still demonic and frightening. "Some things just bring out the worst in me." Adam playfully tapped the tip of Tommy's nose with his elongated fingertip and ran his fingers through his own silver hair. Suddenly, Adam's ferocious features returned to normal.

He looked at his reflection once more and sighed with delight. "Ahh," he said, "Much better." Adam looked up and saw Tommy, who still seemed a little frightened. Adam opened his arms wide. "Come here kitty." Tommy cautiously moved closer to his master. His slowly placed his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam pet Tommy's head gently. "Poor baby," said Adam, his lips pouting, "Look at you standing here with your tail between your legs." Tommy looked down in embarrassment. Adam placed his index finger under Tommy's chin and moved his face up to look at his own. Adam smiled and kissed Tommy on the mouth. Tommy's purple hair glowed bright as Adam kissed him.

"Feel better now?" Asked Adam as he pulled away from the kiss. Tommy nodded slowly, still in a state of bliss. "Good. Now, let's go find this 'vision of beauty'."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Tommy. Adam smirked.

"Tommy my pet, I think you underestimate my man-hunting skills. If there's one thing I know, it's where to find hot boy toys to munch on."

"Okay sure," said Tommy, "but once we get to this man buffet area. how are you gonna know which one's the guy we're looking for?" Adam laughed.

"That'll be easy. All we have to do is find the one who is supposedly immune to my enchantm-, I mean, charms. However, I don't think it'll be too easy. I mean, look at me."

"Yeah," swooned Tommy, "you are flawless."

"Aw!" Said Adam as he ruffled Tommy's hair. "I know baby, I know." Adam turned around and walked ahead of Tommy. Tommy frowned. He thought about this man they were searching for. A vision of beauty? Thinking of this made Tommy feel so insecure and useless. What if Adam hated him after they found this man? What if he never hugged him again? Or worse, what he never kissed him again?! These thoughts burned through Tommy's mind continuously throughout the night. Perhaps helping Adam find this man, wasn't the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This place is packed!" Said Adam as he exited the men's bathroom. He had changed into one of his new outfits. He had on a v-neck shirt long sleeve shirt and a pair of tight black leather pants. His face was covered in glitter and his hair was slightly gelled. He had on fingerless gloves and a necklace that hung over his chest, made entirely of diamonds. Tommy looked at the necklace in astonishment.

"Are those real?" He asked, pointing to the diamonds that rested on Adam's chest. Adam chuckled lightly and brought the necklace up to his lips to kiss it.

"I would wear nothing less," he replied. "Do you like them?" He said as swayed from side to side to show off the diamond's sparkle.

"Where'd you get that necklace? It must've cost a fortune!" Tommy reached out to touch the necklace, but Adam quickly turned away so he could not.

"It was a gift," said Adam looking down at the necklace, "from a lover..." Tommy thought he saw Adam's eyes tear up for a moment, but it must've just been the light. "Well," said Adam finally, "we're not gonna find this guy by standing around. Come on!" Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and lead him to the entrance of the dance floor. The club was called Creatures of the Night. It seemed like a very exclusive club to Tommy. Everyone was wearing flamboyant or erotic outfits and the club was raining glitter. The red lights were glowing with such intensity and the music was upbeat and dance worthy. Before Adam and Tommy could enter, a large bodyguard stood in their way.

"Can I help you?" Said Adam, aggravation in his tone of voice. The large bodyguard pulled out a clipboard.

"Names?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Adam and Tommy." The bodyguard's eyes glanced at the clipboard for a moment.

"You're not on the list. Now get out."

"Oh well," said Tommy slightly relieved, "we tried. C'mon Adam, I'll buy you dinner." Adam grabbed Tommy's arm.

"You give up too quickly, my pet," whispered Adam, "Watch in awe." Adam closed his eyes and rested his palms on the bodyguard's shoulders.

":Look guy," said the bodyguard, " I told you to get lo-," Before the man could finish his sentence, Adam looked up at the bodyguard and opened his eyes. They were sparkling like gray blue diamonds. The bodyguard was speechless.

"Now," said Adam sweetly, "can me and my pet come in your club? We just wanna have a little fun." The bodyguard nodded his head slowly, his mouth open in awe. He moved out of there way.

"Have a good time," said the bodyguard with a monotone voice. He reminded Tommy of a zombie he had seen in horror movie once. Emotionless and stiff.

"Stay close to me Tommy," said Adam. "I don't want you to get lost." Everyone at the club was dancing crazily and Tommy sounded like a broken record as he apologized to all the people he kept bumping into to.

"Where exactly is this guy?" Asked Tommy. "I thought you said you knew where he'd be?" Adam ignored Tommy's questions and proceeded to the back of the club. He stepped in front of an elevator and pushed the up arrow. "Wait a minute," said Tommy, "If this is an underground club, doesn't that mean if we go up we'll be leaving?" Adam stared at the elevator, completely focused.

"No," he replied.

"But we'll be on the surface won't we?"

"No Tommy," said Adam. The doors of the elevator opened and Adam stepped in. "We're going much higher than the surface."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adam remained serious the whole elevator ride. Tommy looked around curiously. It looked just like an ordinary elevator. He patted his hand against his thigh to the beat of the elevator music.

"We're almost on our floor," said Adam. "I better change my look." Adam clenched his fists and shut his eyes. He groaned in pain. Suddenly, Tommy saw something trying to escape from the back of Adam's shirt. The shirt tore and revealed a pair of wings. They were black and bat-like. Tommy reached to touch them, but Adam smacked his hand. "Ah, ah, ah," said Adam wiggling his finger. "You may look, but you can't touch. Which reminds me..." Adam turned and observed Tommy. "I need to make it clear that you are mine to keep. I don't want anyone trying to take you away from me." Adam thought for a moment. He smiled. "I've got it!" Adam cleared his throat and then began to sing.

_"Here me mortal,_

_listen to my song._

_Change your form,_

_and don't get it wrong._

_Transform yourself,_

_here and right now,_

_to something with...whiskers,_

_and speaks in meow._

_Oh Tommy, my pet,_

_so cute and pretty._

_I command you now,_

_to be my kitty!"_

Tommy grabbed his stomach in discomfort. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth in pain. Whiskers began to grow from his face and his ears slowly moved upward and became cat-like. A tail extended from his backside and when he opened his eyes, his pupils were slit and the whites became yellow. His face and hands were covered in blonde fur. The transformation was complete.

"Aw!" Exclaimed Adam, "You're adorable!" Tommy looked down at his fur covered hands and observed his reflection in the small elevator mirror. He jumped back in fright and clung to Adam. He saw in the mirror a horrible human cat hybrid beast. "Silly kitty," said Adam, "that's you." Tommy looked in the mirror once more and touched the glass. He growled angrily at Adam, infuriated that he made him this way. He looked at his hand and thought for a moment. He then bared his claws and smiled with 'd never had retractable claws before, or any claws for that matter. He smirked at Adam and slowly moved closer to him.

"No," said Adam backing away, "No! Bad kitty!" Tommy hissed and scratched at Adam. Adam gently scratched behind Tommy's ear before he had a chance to scratch him. Tommy purred with delight and retracted his claws. "There's a good kitty," said Adam. Tommy rubbed against Adam's arm, purring. "Good kitty," said Adam, "Now stand up straight my pet. The door is going to open." The elevator door to reveal what seemed to be a totally different club. It was alit with light and the walls and people were all decorated in white. The music that was playing was soothing and romantic and the people were slow dancing. Tommy noticed each guest had beautiful white feathery wings. Mesmerized, Tommy crept up behind, what he thought to be, a giant white cockatoo. He pounced and bit down on one of the club quest's wings.

"Ow!" Cried the party guest. She turned around and looked at Tommy, whose mouth was still on her wing. "What's your problem guy?" Tommy's eyes became wide. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Tommy opened his mouth in awe, dropping her wing. His furry cheeks became bright red. "Well?" She said, "Why'd you bite me?" Tommy tried to speak, but only meows came out. "Is this a joke?" She said, "Cause it's not funny." Tommy's tail went between his legs and his ears drooped. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away angrily. Tommy looked down in sadness. He saw the girl talking with Adam. She looked very upset. He knew Adam wasn't going to be happy with him. Adam and the girl walked back over to Tommy. Tommy purred as he rubbed against Adam, but Adam wasn't happy.

"Bad Tommy!" He said, "We don't bite people!" Tommy's ears drooped once again. His eyes became large with sadness. "Now," said Adam, "come. Angel here is going to help us."

Angel led Adam and Tommy to her office in the back of the club. She slammed her hands down on her desk.

"What in Heaven's name are you doing in my club, Siren?! Your kind is not welcome here and you have the nerve to expose your wings as an angel of Hell?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Adam was playing with Tommy's fur as she spoke.

"No Angel," he said, "I'm actually trying to do the opposite. I'm looking for someone. He's supposed to be a vision of beauty and if I consume him, I'll be given the gift of eternal life and beauty." Angel ran her fingers through her white hair nervously.

"I may...have heard of him." She said.

"May?" Said Adam. Angel threw her arms to her side in frustration.

"Ok I have heard about him. In fact, everyone's heard about him and your prophecy. We've been protecting him."

"Protecting him?" Asked Adam, "No wonder he's been so difficult to find."

"And you'll never find him without an inside tip." Adam smiled.

"Wanna be my inside tip?"

"I can't," said Angel, "I'll be outlawed and cast down if I do."

"So what?" Said Adam, "It's more fun being damned anyway."

"For you maybe," Angel replied, "but not for me. I'm sorry, but I can't help you siren." Adam was angry at first. He wanted to rip Angel's pretty little head off. However, he thought of another way to get what he wanted.

"Oh Angel," he said, "What if I told you there was another reason why I wanted this mortal?"

"What are you talking about?" Replied Angel. "We both know you want eternal life."

"No," said Adam, "there's something more I want. Something of much deeper value."  
"And what is that?" Asked Angel. Adam's eyes became wide.

"Love." Angel looked intrigued at first, but then brushed it off.

"Siren's can't feel real love," said Angel. Adam's eyes began to tear up.

"Do you know what it's like Angel?" Sobbed Adam. "Do you know how it feels to never be loved? To hear stories about how wonderful it is, but never feel it? To see happy couples everywhere, even here, and not know what that's like?" Adam broke down in tears. Angel looked down at the floor, a small frown on her face. "Katrina predicted that this vision of beauty would steal my heart. That means if I find him, I'll finally be able to experience true love. Maybe then, I can finally achieve complete happiness." Adam covered his face with his hands as he cried. Tommy rested his head on his master's shoulder and rubbed his back with his hand. He wiped the tears that dripped down from his master's chin with his tail. Adam removed his hands from his face and hugged Tommy tightly. Angel sighed with defeat.

"Okay," she said, "I'll tell you where he is and what he looks like." She handed Adam a tissue box and then reached into her desk drawer. She pulled out a small photograph. "Here's a picture of him," she said as she handed Adam the photo. Adam blew his nose and took the tiny picture. Angel scribbled something on a sticky note and stuck it to Adam's forehead. "There's where you can find him," she said, "Now get out of here before someone sees you." Adam smiled bright.

"Oh thank you so much Angel!" Cried Adam gratefully. "I'm eternally grateful!" Angel smirked. "You're welcome. Now get out, I'm serious." Adam practically skipped out of Angel's office. Tommy slowly followed. Before he could exit, Angel grabbed his arm. She shoved a sticky note in Tommy's jean pocket.

"Meow?" He asked, which Angel assumed meant, "What's that?"

"It's my phone number," said Angel, "Give me a call sometime, pretty kitty." She kissed Tommy's lips softly. Tommy's furr puffed up in excitement and his face became bright red. Angel giggled and playfully pushed out of her office. "Don't be a stranger." She winked and shut the door to her office. Tommy put his hand over his heart and purred with delight.

"Tommy my pet!" Cried Adam. "Where are you?" Tommy caught up with Adam and walked with him side by side. Adam was smiling evilly and chuckling to himself. "I can't believe she fell for that sob story!" Said Adam laughing with delight. "I always knew I was an excellent actor!" Adam began laughing maniacally. He took out the picture that Angel gave to him and kissed it. "Watch out honey," growled Adam, "because I'm coming for you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Adam strutted down the streets of L.A. looking as fabulous as possible. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a sparkly blue collar and trim along the edge of the shoulders and the bottom. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and black leather high heel boots. His silver hair was shining in the sun. Tommy was attached to a leash that Adam was holding. He was on all fours and he was growling angrily.

"You know Tommy," said Adam, "you look really sexy on a leash." Tommy hissed at Adam in anger. "Oh don't give me that Tommy. The spell should wear off in about another hour or so. For now, just try to enjoy it." Tommy growled and exposed his claws, ready to scratch. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a treat. "Tommy wanna treat?" Tommy hid his claws and pawed Adam's leg, reaching for the treat. "You want it?" Tommy nodded. "Gimme kiss." Tommy pounced on Adam and began kissing his cheek. Adam giggled and grabbed Tommy's face. "That's a good kitty." Adam licked Tommy's lips and and shoved the treat in his mouth. Adam looked at the address on the sticky note. "We're here!" He pushed Tommy off of him and paraded into the building. Inside looked like a doctor's office. Tommy looked around curiously.

"Take a seat kitty," said Adam, "I'll talk to the secretary." Tommy sat down on an available seat and began digging his claws into the material of the chair. "Hello," said Adam to the secretary, "I'm here to see doctor..." Adam looked at the sticky note once more, "Koskinen."

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the secretary.

"No," replied Adam, "but it's an emergency."

"Oh yeah?" Said the secretary sarcastically. "What's the big emergency?"

"It's um..." Adam turned around and saw everyone in the waiting room with a pet. "Koskinen must be a vet," thought Adam. "It's my cat!" Said Adam. "He's not doing well at all."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Take a look for yourself." Adam gestured towards Tommy. He was licking himself clean. The secretary looked shocked and disturbed.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Said the secretary.

"That's my kitty," replied Adam. "Isn't he pretty?" Adam blew a kiss to Tommy, who caught it in the air.

"What kind of cat is that?!"

"He's a tomcat."

"Why the hell is he so big?!"

"He's part lion. Can I please take him to see the vet now?"

"Of course! Please! Go right in! I'll phone the doctor." Adam smiled and looked at Tommy. Adam gestured for Tommy to come with his index finger.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Tommy smiled and hopped down from the chair. He purred as he rubbed up against Adam. Adam lightly tugged on Tommy's leash and lead him into the doctor's office. A nurse entered the room shortly after Tommy and Adam did.

"The veterinarian will be with you in a moment," she said. "For now, I'll help you get things started." She took out a clipboard and a ballpoint pen. "Sir," she said looking at Adam, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about your pet."

"Sure," said Adam, "whatever gets this done quickly."

"It shouldn't take long," said the nurse, "What is your pet?"

"A cat," replied Adam.

"What breed?"

"Tomcat."

"How old is he?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Ok," said the nurse, "that's all I needed to know. The doctor will be here in a moment." She exited the room quickly and quietly. Tommy rubbed up against Adam and placed his head on Adam's lap.

"Meow," he said, his ears drooped and eyes wide. Adam pet Tommy's head softly.

"There there kitty," he said, "Daddy won't let them hurt you." Tommy purred with delight. "Mmm," said Adam, "baby I love it when you purr." Adam grabbed Tommy's neck and pulled his lips closer to his own. They proceeded to make out intensely.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind them. "Am I in the wrong room?" A man stood in the doorway. He was a little shorter than Adam, but taller than Tommy. He was wearing jeans with a brown leather belt and a long sleeved shirt and tie. He also had a white doctor's over him. His hair was blond and his skin was tan. His eyes were a sapphire blue that screamed of innocence and beauty. Adam pushed Tommy off of him. He quickly wiped his mouth and fixed his hair.

"Why hello there," said Adam in a deep seductive tone.

"Hi," said the vet, "I'm...Dr. Koskinen. I'm here to look at a problem with a cat."

"Oh yeah," said Adam annoyed, "He's over there. Tommy saw the vet approaching him. He leaped on the examination table and hissed angrily at the doctor.

"Wow!" Said Dr. Koskinen. "He sure is a big kitty isn't he?" Tommy continued to growl and bare his teeth at the vet. "Easy kitty," said the vet, as he slowly moved closer, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Tommy's fur stood up as he hissed and clawed at the vet. "I don't think he likes me," said Dr. Koskinen. Adam flicked Tommy's nose.

"Bad kitty! Behave!" Tommy growled and scratched Dr. Koskinen's arm. "I command you to behave pet!" Shouted Adam. Suddenly, Tommy stopped growling and hissing. He was completely still. "There's a good kitty."

"Wow," said Dr. Koskinen, "training him really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah," said Adam scratching Tommy's ear, "something like that." Dr. Koskinen smiled at Adam, who turned red. "So Dr. Koskinen," said Adam, "Do you have a first name?"

"My name is Sauli."

"That's a strange-"

"Yes I know. I'm from Finland."  
"Cool! My name's Adam." Sauli shook Adam's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Adam smiled flirtatiously.

"Enchanted." They stared into each others eyes for a moment and then Sauli looked away.

"Okay," he said, "let's have a look at your cat." Dr. Koskinen placed a tongue depressor in Tommy's mouth and observed his throat. Then, he checked his ears. "His sinuses look clear," said Sauli. "Can you help me get his clothes off?" Tommy looked at Adam frightened.

"For what?" Asked Adam.

"Well," said Sauli, "I need to check his torso and his anal cavity to make sure there's no infection." Tommy jumped in Adam's arms and clung to him with his claws.

"Oh! No thank you," said Adam, "He's fine, trust me."

"Alright," said Sauli, "Suit yourself."

"Could you help me get my pretty kitty off of me? His claws are stabbing me."

"Of course." Sauli grabbed Tommy's back and pulled him off of Adam.

"Thanks," said Adam, "So Sauli...Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh no," said Sauli, "Of course not."

"That's good," interrupted Adam, "Would you-"

"I have a boyfriend though." Finished Sauli.

"Oh," said Adam angrily, "well do you _like_ your boyfriend?" Sauli giggled.

"Of course I do." He replied. "We're very happy together. In fact..." Sauli showed Adam his hand. A diamond ring sparkled on his ring finger. "We're getting married at Martha's Vineyard next Summer." Sauli hugged his clipboard. "Oh it's going to be so romantic!" Adam scowled in anger and crossed his arms.

"Oh," he said sarcastically. "I'm so happy for you." Tommy placed his hand on Adam's lap, but Adam angrily brushed it off. Adam sat infuriated for a moment, but then he remembered why he came. Before Sauli could leave the room, Adam slammed the door shut. "Where do you think you're going handsome?" Said Adam in a seductive tone. "Let's have a little fun." Adam moved closer to Sauli, licking his lips. Before he could place his arms around Sauli, Tommy got in between them and growled possessively. Adam grunted angrily."Tommy, wait outside." Tommy rubbed against Adam purring. Adam pushed him off in anger. "Wait outside Tommy! I command you!" Tommy's ears drooped and his tail went between his legs as he exited the room. Adam kicked the door shut.

"Now," he said, "where were we?" Adam put his arms around Sauli."Oh, now I remember." Adam pushed Sauli onto the examination table and rested his body on top of him. Adam leaned in close to Sauli and licked all the way up his neck until he reached his ear. Adam kissed Sauli's ear and whispered,

_"visionem pulchritudinis,_

_obviam angelus mortis._

_Diligunt me, osculare me,_

_donec vobis requiem."_

He then kissed Sauli on the mouth passionately. Sauli placed his hands on Adam's chest and pushed him off.

"Stop!" Adam blinked his eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry baby," said Adam, "Was I hurting you?" Adam went to rub Sauli's arms, but Sauli backed away.

"Get away from me!" Shouted Sauli. "And I am not your baby!" Sauli pushed Adam out of the way and exited the room. He slammed the door behind him. Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be," he said, "I used my strongest spell...and it didn't work. He was completely unaffected." Adam looked down at himself. "Not even my flawless body could enchant him." Adam stepped out of the office, confused beyond belief. Tommy was asleep outside. Adam grabbed his leash and exited the building. Suddenly, he heard whimpering coming from the alley next to the building.

"Stay here Tommy," commanded Adam. Adam curiously walked down the alley. He saw Sauli sitting in the fetal position and crying, his face in his knees. Adam placed his hand on Sauli's shoulder. Sauli looked up and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"What do you want?" Said Sauli whimpering. Adam got down on his knees next to Sauli.

"I just wanna know why you're crying." Sauli wiped his eyes.

"I'm crying because I'm a horrible partner. Derek deserves so much better than me." Sauli began to cry even more. Adam bit his bottom lip nervously. He'd never been in a situation like this before.

"You're not a horrible partner Sauli," he said finally. "I'm the one who's horrible. I...I shouldn't of done that to you. I'm...sorry. That was really selfish of me." Sauli looked up at Adam. "I'm really sorry Sauli. It's just...ugh." Adam put his face in his hands in embarrassment. Sauli rubbed Adam's back gently.

"Are you truly sorry?" Asked Sauli. Adam looked at him and nodded.

"You know what?" Said Adam. "I think I am. I actually feel...bad. Like really bad." Sauli smiled.

"I forgive you. Adam, right?" Adam nodded.

"Mmhmm." Sauli stood up and brushed himself off.

"Can I drive you home?" Adam sighed.

"I don't really have a home right now..." Adam frowned and turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh that's terrible," said Sauli. "What happened?"

"It's personal," said Adam. Sauli grabbed Adam's hand and helped him up.

"Why don't you stay at my house with me until you find yourself a place to live?"

"Really?" Asked Adam. "Because that would be very..." Adam and Sauli met eyes once again. "sweet." Sauli blushed and gulped.

"Come," he said, "my car's this way." Adam giggled as he followed. Suddenly he stopped short.

"Oops!" He said. "Almost forgot." Adam gestured for Tommy to come. "Here glitter kitty! Come to daddy!" Tommy did as he was told. "We're going for a ride Tommy. Sauli's gonna let us live with him." Tommy looked at Sauli and hissed. Adam grabbed Tommy's cheeks. "Don't ruin this for me," growled Adam. He let go of Tommy, threw him in the back seat, and shut the car door. Tommy curled up into a ball and hid his face in his arms. He felt so neglected by his master. He felt unwanted and hurt. He began to cry silently. Tears trickled down Tommy's cheeks, staining his fur with streams of black. He didn't want to believe that he had lost the love of his master. Suddenly, he realized something. It wasn't his or Adam's fault. It was that vet's fault. Ever since he showed up, Adam was focusing all his attention on him and not Tommy. Tommy growled in anger. His fur stood up in rage. He was overflowing with jealousy. The whole car ride, Tommy ran his claws through the back seat, imaging it was Sauli's perfectly polished face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This is it!" Said Sauli as he pulled into his driveway. Adam stepped out of the car and scanned the house with his eyes.

"It's small," said Adam. "Are you sure you'll have room for me and my kitty?"

"I think so," responded Sauli. "Derek built this house so it has more room on the inside than how it looks on the outside." Adam lowered his sunglasses and stared at Sauli open mouthed.

"He built you this house?" Sauli swooned at the thought.

"It was an engagement present. He's so thoughtful." Adam rolled his eyes and opened the back seat door to let out Tommy. Tommy yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Get out," commanded Adam. Tommy hopped out of the car and purred as he rubbed against Adam's legs. "I wonder why the spell hasn't worn off yet?" Whispered Adam. Tommy tilted his head in confusion. "Don't worry kitty," said Adam ruffling Tommy's hair, "It'll wear off soon." Tommy playfully pounced on Adam and rested his head on Adam's shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled. Adam was about to pet Tommy's head, until he saw Sauli coming. "Get off me quick!" Said Adam as he pushed Tommy to the ground.

"Ready to come in?" Asked Sauli. "I unlocked the door so you can come inside. Just grab your bags and I'll meet you inside."

"Ok!" Said Adam in excitement. "Are you sure your fiance won't mind that I'm staying here?"

"Derek's away for work tonight, but I'm sure he'll trust my judgement. Besides, I could use some company." Sauli smiled and entered his home. Adam opened the trunk and picked up his and Tommy's bags. They were really heavy.

"Oh Tommy!" Called Adam, "Come here kitty!" Tommy happily did as he was told. "Open your arms baby." Once again, Tommy did as he was told. Adam dropped the heavy bags into Tommy's arms. "Carry these for me baby?" Before Tommy could object, Adam walked ahead. "You're a lifesaver baby!" Said Adam. He turned and blew a kiss to Tommy. Tommy growled angrily, but carried the bags inside.

"Wow!" Said Sauli. "You trained your cat to walk on two legs?" Sauli was fascinated by Tommy. Adam smiled nervously.

"Uh...Yeah! Cool right?" Tommy dropped the bags on the floor of the hallway. Sauli pet Tommy's head and Tommy looked at him and growled angrily. Tommy hissed and pounced on Sauli. Tommy flipped his purple bangs out of his eyes and raised his hand to claw Sauli's face.

"Tommy No!" Yelled Adam. Tommy froze, but was breathing heavily. "Lower your claws mister!" Tommy growled as he did what he was told. "Very good. Now get off of him." Tommy's eyes were aglow with rage. He hissed at Adam. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Yelled Adam. Sauli laid on the floor, both confused and fascinated by the way Adam was communicating with Tommy.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, if you don't get off of him right now I swear I'll walk out of your life this instant and throw you back in that shit hole where I found you!" Tommy's eyes became filled with fear. Before he was fully off of Sauli, he grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and hissed in his face. Tommy dropped Sauli and slowly approached Adam, tail between his legs. He pawed at Adam's leg, but Adam closed his eyes and turned away in disappointment and anger. Adam pointed to the corner of the room. "Go," he said. "I will discuss this with you later." Tommy's ears drooped and he whimpered as he crawled to the corner. Sauli stood up and brushed himself off.

"In all my years of handling animals," he said, "I've never seen a pet so attached to his owner."

"I'm so very sorry about that," said Adam, "He only likes it when I pet him."

"I think I got the message," said Sauli. "Now, shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?"

"Please do," said Adam flirtatiously. Sauli grabbed Adam's bags and led him to a beautiful room at the end of the second floor hallway. Inside was a king size bed (big enough for three), a walk-in closet, a large window, a bathroom, and a television. Adam hugged Sauli tightly.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay," he said, "I'm eternally grateful."

"It's nothing," said Sauli blushing.

"I'm serious," said Adam. "If you ever need anything..." He stroked Sauli's chest with his index finger suggestively, "Anything at all," he whispered, "Let me know." Sauli gulped hard.

"Ok!" He said lightly pushing Adam off of him. "I'll be in the other room if you need me. Night!" Sauli fled into the other room as quickly as he could. Adam giggled softly, then immediately became serious. He had remembered something that upset him. He walked down the steps and stopped in front of Tommy, who was still sitting in the corner. Adam picked Tommy up by the collar of his shirt and carried him all the way up the stairs. Once they entered Adam's room, he threw Tommy down on the bed and slammed the door shut, locking it tight. His ears were pointed again and there was no hint of happiness on his face.

"Tommy," said Adam, his voice deep and demonic. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yelled Adam, his voice multi-toned and frightening. "I am supposed to be getting close to that mortal, and you attack him for treating you with kindness?! You embarrassed me, made me look like a fool! Do you want me to fail?! Do you want me to die?! Explain yourself!" Tommy didn't say anything. "Oh," said Adam, "I forgot." Adam cleared his throat, causing his monstrous features and voice to vanish. "Ego praecipio tibi ut loquaris!" Sparkles surrounded Tommy, then disappeared as quickly as they came. "Ok Tommy," said Adam, arms crossed, "explain yourself." Tommy coughed a little, then he spoke.

"Adam, I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing to me!" Yelled Adam, turning away in anger. Tommy stood up and leaned on Adam's back.

"Please don't be mad at me, daddy," he said, "I only did it because no one pets me but you. Besides, I don't like this guy. He seems like a jerk and I don't want him near you." Adam growled and pushed Tommy off of him..

"I don't care what you want! I don't care what you think! I need him in order to get what I want. This is not some stupid little game!" Adam sighed as he sat on the bed.. "Maybe I should just release you. I can handle this alone, I always do." Tommy hurried over to the bed and layed down on Adam's lap.

"Please don't say things like that," he said.

"But it's true," replied Adam. Tommy sighed with defeat.

"I was only acting that way because I'm...jealous." Adam looked slightly intrigued.

"You're jealous?" Tommy nodded.

"I hate watching you flirt with him...and I hate how he's so much better than me...he has more muscles, he's tanner, his eyes are blue, he has a cool accent, plus he's a vet. It's no wonder you love him more..." Tommy's ears drooped.

"Love him?" said Adam confused.

"I've seen the way you look at him," said Tommy, wincing, "You never look at me that way."

"Don't be silly, Tommy," Adam said, "I don't love him."

"If that's true, why can't I have you to myself?" Tommy purred as he rubbed against Adam's chest. "I'll be a good kitty, I promise." Adam sighed and stroked Tommy's back.

"Don't be selfish Tommy," he said, "You know why I do the things I do, and it's not for love. Besides, you don't really..." Adam didn't want to finish that sentence. He stopped petting Tommy and laid flat on the bed. He rested his head on a pillow, a single tear ran down his left cheek as he did so. Sensing Adam's sadness, Tommy wrapped his tail around Adam.

"I'm so confused Tommy," said Adam. "He should've been wrapped around my finger by now, but he's not. He's different...my charms aren't working."

"Well," responded Tommy, "maybe you should change tactics. Katrina warned you about this, remember? She said something about being you, instead of using tricks." Adam sniffled.

"Well what the fuck does that mean?!"

"Well," said Tommy, "Just be yourself. Don't be fake or try to act like someone you're not." Adam looked down at the ground. "This is hopeless," he mumbled.

"You know Adam, you seem to like singing. Got a real talent for it too. Maybe you should express yourself through that? I do the same thing with my bass."

"Weren't you listening?" Replied Adam. "My spells don't work."

"Sorry," said Tommy, "just a suggestion...but you get what I mean, right?" Adam thought for a moment.

"Yes, I think I understand." Adam hugged Tommy. 'Thank you, pretty kitty."

"You're welcome, but, I can't breathe." Adam gasped and released Tommy from his embrace.

"Sorry," yawned Adam, "It's getting late, we'd better sleep." Adam went in the bathroom, showered, changed into his new sleepwear, and went back to the bedroom. He looked at Tommy and pointed to the bathroom. "Go get clean, you sexy beast." Tommy laughed and headed for the bathroom. Before he could close the door, Adam slapped his ass. Adam chuckled and fell onto the bed, getting comfortable under the covers. Shortly before falling asleep, he felt Tommy snuggle in next to him. "Aaaah," said Adam to himself, "Much better than a park bench."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sauli awoke to the deafening sound of a fire alarm, the smell of smoke tainting the air. Coughing, Sauli leaped out of his bed and sprinted downstairs. The smoke was escaping from the kitchen. He ran in and found Adam whacking a small flame with a dishrag. There were plates on the kitchen table with, what looked like, pieces of charcoal on them. Piles of dirty pots and pans filled the sink and a filthy spatula in Adam's right hand.

"What's going on?" Shouted Sauli. Adam's head turned to look at Sauli as he pressed the dishrag on the flame, dousing it completely. Sauli grabbed a chair, pulled it under the fire alarm, got up on it and turned off the alarm. Adam's hands clenched into fists and he stomped his foot angrily.

"Sauli! You ruined the surprise!"

"Surprise?" Said Sauli, as he got down from the chair.

"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed!" Sauli smiled and hugged Adam.

"That's very thoughtful of you Adam," he said, "but you're my guest, so I'll make you something. Sound good?" Adam nodded at first, but then remembered a very crucial detail about his diet. "Oh wait," he said, "I don't eat." Sauli looked perplexed.

"You don't eat?" Adam laughed nervously.

"No," he replied, "of course I eat. I just meant...dairy! Yeah, that's it. I'm terribly allergic."

"Oh alright," said Sauli. "Don't worry, I won't make anything with milk or cheese." Adam smiled, trying to hide his nerves.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Sauli smiled and nodded, releasing Adam from his hug. Adam bolted to his room, finding Tommy purring as he slept on the bed. Adam shook Tommy's arm. "Wake up, pretty kitty!" He whispered, "Breakfast time." Tommy slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Adam noticed Tommy's hands and face were no longer furry and his claws were once again fingernails. "Oh Tommy!" Said Adam excited, "You're back to norm-". Before he could finish, Tommy pulled off the covers to reveal his tail had not gone away. He scratched his head, springing up the cat ears on the top of his head. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What 'uh oh?'" Adam smiled nervously and pointed to his head. Tommy felt his head, discovering his ears. He started breathing fast and pacing around the room. When he passed Adam, he tugged on his tail. "Ow!" Said Tommy. He was angry at first,but then realized his tail was also still there. "Oh no," said Tommy, "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" He ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He looked human, if you didn't count the feline ears and tail. Tommy looked closer and noticed that his irises were still slit. "I look like an anime character!" He shouted.

"If it makes you feel better," said Adam, "you're a hot anime character."

"You said it would wear off!" Adam shrugged.

"Side effect?"

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever?!"

"No silly," Replied Adam, "Just until you die." Tommy's eyes became teary. Adam went to hug him, but Tommy angrily pushed him away. "Come on Tommy," said Adam impatiently, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! You've made me a freak! I'll never be able to go or do anything again! I hate you!" Adam frowned a little.

"You don't mean that." Tommy looked away and Adam growled in anger. "Fine! Ungrateful pussy!"

"Adam, I-I-"

"I hope you're happy!" Adam stormed out of his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned up against the wall and sobbed lighty. He grunted in anger. "No," he said to himself, "I will not be reduced to this." Unexpectedly, he heard Sauli coming toward him. He wiped his face as quickly as he could.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sauli concerned. "I thought I heard shouting."

"I'm alright," replied Adam, "thanks for asking though." Sauli took Adam's hand.

"C'mon, lets go eat." Adam blushed lightly as Sauli pulled him back into the kitchen. In the kitchen was a beautiful feast of a breakfast. Juice, eggs, bacon, waffles, crepes, any breakfast food you could imagine.

"Oh Sauli," gasped Adam, "You made all this for me?" Sauli blushed.

"Well yeah," he replied, "After all, you are my guest." Before Adam could wrap Sauli in a warm embrace, a loud knock came from the front door.

"Hello?" Came a voice from behind the door. "Is my angel home?" Sauli gasped and hopped up and down with delight. He ran to the front door and opened it before Adam could blink.

"Derek!" Squealed Sauli with glee. He wrapped his arms around Sauli and kissed him passionately.

"I've missed you so much Sauli," said Derek. "The whole time I was away, all I could think about was your smile." Sauli laughed and kissed Derek once more. Adam peaked his head out of the kitchen and observed Sauli and his fiance.

"Wow," thought Adam to himself, "it's as if his whole body is glowing with joy..." Out of the corner of his eye, Derek spotted Adam.

"Sauli," he said suspicious, "who is that?" Sauli turned his head and saw Adam trying to stay out of sight.

"Derek," said Sauli, "I'd like to introduce you to Adam. He's going to be staying with us for a while."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sauli walked over to where Adam had hidden himself. Sauli outstretched his hand for Adam to grab. Adam's eyes observed Sauli's hand, then observed Derek.

"C'mon Adam," said Sauli, "Derek doesn't bite."

"No," mumbled Adam quietly, "but I might." He hesitantly grasped Sauli's hand, which pulled him towards Derek, who was scanning Adam from his head to his toes.

"Adam," began Sauli, "this is Derek." Sauli placed Derek's hand in Adam's. "Derek, this is Adam." Derek had a tight grip on Adam's hand. He was scowling angrily and looked directly into Adam's eyes. Adam gulped, smiled awkwardly, then shook Derek's hand.

"Nice to meet you Derek." He said. Derek slowly shook Adam's hand, keeping his eyes fixed on Adam's.

"Nice to meet you too," he said through his teeth. Sauli smiled as he watch his fiance and Adam greet each other.

"I'm glad you two are friends," he said. "I'll set up the table for three." Before Sauli could start, Derek grabbed his arm.

"Angel," he said, "can I talk to you in the bedroom for a second..." Derek gave a menacing glance at Adam, "alone?"

"Oh," said Sauli, "sure honey." Sauli looked at Adam. "Why don't you start eating? The food will get cold if someone doesn't eat it soon."

"Okay," said Adam, making eye contact with the floor. Derek pulled Sauli into their bedroom and closed the door. Adam ran to his own bedroom and opened the door.

"Tommy, got eat my breakfast! Quick!" Tommy's ears pricked up as he walked over to Adam, who stared at him, annoyance and aggravation painted on his facial expression. Tommy's ears drooped as he rubbed against Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry. Please forgive me." Adam scowled at first, but then smiled. He ran his fingers through Tommy's purple hair, Tommy purred as he did so.

"I forgive you," said Adam as he smacked Tommy's behind. "Now go eat before they come back!" Tommy laughed and scurried into the kitchen. Adam snuck through the hallway, as silent as possible. He stopped in front of Sauli's bedroom, slowly and carefully turning the doorknob and pushing the door open just a crack. Derek and Sauli were still talking.

"Why can't you just trust me on this, Derek?"

"I do trust you, Sauli. It's him I'm worried about. He could be a murderer or a rapist! It's not safe to let a stranger you meet in the street live in our home!" Sauli rubbed Derek's arms.

"He's already been here for one night. Don't you think if he wanted to rape and or murder me, he would've done it by now?" Derek brushed Sauli off of him and began pacing.

"I'm serious Sauli. I saw something in his eyes, it gave me chills and screamed danger. I don't like him one bit! I want him out of our home as soon as possible!" Sauli sat down on the bed and sighed. He looked down at the floor with a frown on his face. Derek sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"Look angel, I know you were just trying to help, and you're a wonderful person for doing so, but I just don't trust him."

"But I do," replied Sauli, "You said you trust me, so believe me when I say that he isn't any harm to you or me." Derek tried to speak, but Sauli continued. "I see some good in him, Derek. He gives off an aura of untapped potential. He'll only be here until he can get back on his feet. Please Derek, I want to help him. Everyone deserves a chance to better themselves." Sauli placed his head in Derek's lap and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Fine," replied Derek, "but only for a little while." Sauli smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.

"Thanks baby, I owe you one. Now let's go eat." Adam gasped, his heart beating fast. He ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. Inside, Tommy was carefully cutting a waffle.

"They're coming!" Whispered Adam. Tommy immediately shoved the waffle into his mouth and ran back into Adam's bedroom. Adam rapidly sat in Tommy's seat, dusted himself off, and smiled in an attempt to look natural as Sauli and Derek entered the kitchen.

"So Adam," said Derek, stabbing a waffle with his fork, "how long do you think you'll be staying here?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Adam. "As long as Sauli will have me, I guess." Derek scowled at Adam, nostrils flaring.

"So Adam," said Sauli, "what are your interests?"

"Um," said Adam, "I like singing. It's my favorite thing to do."

"Oh how nice!" Said Sauli smiling. "Maybe we could hear you sometime." Adam chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," he said softly, "Maybe."

"So," said Sauli, "what other things interest you?" Adam played with the remaining food left on his plate.

"I'm very interested in the supernatural." Derek looked at Sauli with concern, but Sauli rolled his eyes, smiled, and patted Derek's hand.

"You know Adam, Derek is also into the supernatural."

"Don't tell him that!" Whispered Derek loudly.

"Come now, Derek," whispered Sauli. "What harm could it do to make conversation?"

"Really?" Asked Adam intrigued. "What kind of supernatural things do you find interest in?"

"The usual things," replied Derek, slightly aggravated. "Ghosts, Angels, Demons..."

"Interesting," said Adam, "know any greek mythology?"

"No," answered Derek in confusion.

"Excellent," whispered Adam. Derek and Adam stared at each other angrily, neither one of them looking away.

"So," said Sauli, trying to break the tension, "are you in a relationship Adam?" Adam sighed deeply.

"Not at the moment," he said, "I just can't find someone I can really sink my teeth into." Sauli and Derek stared at Adam, mouths wide open. "I mean," corrected Adam, "I just can't find someone who understands me, you know?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Adam," said Sauli.

"Don't be," replied Adam, "it's my own fault."

"Don't say that," said Sauli sympathetically, "you shouldn't blame yourself."

"That's kind of you to say," responded Adam, "but it really is my fault."

"What makes you think that?" Adam ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and gulped.

"Can we change the subject? I don't wanna talk about it." Derek eyed Adam suspiciously.

"That's a very interesting tattoo you have Adam," said Derek, his eyes focused on Adam's wrist. Adam quickly placed his hand over the tattoo. He laughed nervously.

"Tattoo?" He said still laughing, "What tattoo?"

"The one under your hand." Adam slowly moved his hand away, revealing the tattoo.  
"Yeah," said Derek, "that's the one. What exactly is that?"

"It's the Egyptian eye of Horus, nothing special."

"I see," said Derek, still observing the ink. "When did you get it?"

"A long time ago..." Adam ran his fingers across the tattoo, sighing softly. Sauli noticed something was wrong.

"Derek, sweetie," he whispered, "I think we should talk about something else."

"Why?" Asked Derek, "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"It's obviously bothering him, so can we please talk about something different?"

"I don't see why you care so much."

"Derek, I just-" Derek pushed his plate away and stood up.

"I've lost my appetite." Sauli reached for Derek's arm.

"Come on honey," he said, "don't be like this." Derek slapped Sauli's hand and exited the kitchen. Sauli rubbed his hand, red from the slap.

"Are you alright?" Asked Adam, slightly confused as to what just happened. Sauli looked down and frowned.

"I'm okay," he said, "it doesn't hurt too bad. What hurts me more is that he broke his promise..."

"Promise?" Adam was even more confused than before. Sauli moved closer to Adam.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh...sure."

"Well, Derek...he-"

"Sauli!" Derek's voice echoed from the bedroom. "I need you!" Sauli sighed.

"Coming Dearest!" He looked at Adam apologetically. "Duty calls. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Adam nodded and watched Sauli leave. Adam growled and angrily left the kitchen. He burst open his bedroom door and slammed it shut. Tommy was picking at the strings of his bass.

"Hi Adam," he said. "You look pissed." Adam ripped off his shirt and threw it on the bed. Tommy's eyes widened and his tail puffed up at the sight of shirtless Adam.

"I am pissed!" Said Adam. "That stupid Derek keeps stealing my Sauli away from me!"

"And so you're taking off your clothes?" Asked Tommy, lost in the sight of Adam's body.

"I'm changing," replied Adam. "Did you think I was gonna be in my pajamas forever?" Tommy blushed.

"No, of course not."

"Well," said Adam, digging through the closet, "I need to find a way to get Sauli alone with me."

"That's a good idea," said Tommy, playing with his tail, uninterested in the conversation. "If you guys are alone together, it'll give you plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I know right?" Said Adam, zippering up a leather jacket. "I'm a genius. Just gonna be another reason for him to love me!" Adam chuckled as pulled up his collar. Tommy rolled his eyes and grunted. "I don't get what that Derek has that I don't anyway," continued Adam. "I mean, why does that meathead mortal have more appeal than me? Why does he have total control over my Sauli?" Adam finished dressing and sat on the bed, arms crossed and lips pouting.

"_Your_ Sauli?" Said Tommy, slightly distraught.

"My immortality," said Adam, realizing what he said, "I said immortality! Jesus Tommy, open your damn ears!" Tommy's eyes looked towards the floor, a tiny frown on his face.

"Adam, when you get immortality...are we gonna get a little place of our own?" Adam looked at Tommy like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Chuckled Adam. Tommy nodded.

"Just you, me, and a nice warm 't that sound nice? I could play my bass, you could sing, and we could make beautiful music together." Tommy rubbed up against Adam and purred. "I could rest my head on your shoulder as you stroke my hair." He sighed with delight. "We could go on like that for all eternity. Doesn't that sound..." Tommy's tail brushed across Adam's nose. "Purrrrfect?" Before Tommy could make another sound, Adam's hand was tight on his throat. Adam pulled Tommy's face close to his.

"Do you know what I'd very much like with you right now?" Whispered Adam seductively.

"What?" Whispered Tommy, "Tell me." A long, snake-like tongue emerged from Adam's mouth and licked all the way up Tommy's neck.

"I wanna sink my teeth in you." Adam's eyes turned black and his ears transformed, becoming long and pointed. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," growled Adam, his voice distorted. "I just want one bite." Adam opened his mouth, inside were rows of razor sharp teeth. Tommy shook in fear, his tail between his legs.

"A-Adam? You're scaring me." He winced.

"I'm so hungry," moaned Adam in his demonic voice. He leaned in closer to Tommy and attempted to bite him. Tommy quickly evaded the bite and slapped Adam across the face.

"Snap out of it Adam!" Adam snarled, then noticed Tommy cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry kitty," said Adam, slowly reverting back to normal. "It's just that I haven't eaten so long. And with you being so..." Adam eyed Tommy, licking his lips, "appealing. It's just so hard to control myself." Tommy pat Adam's back softly.

"Maybe we should find something you can eat that's not me." Adam's stomach growled. He grabbed the mirror that was on the nightstand. He gasped in fear. He had bags under his eyes and had tiny wrinkles on his forehead.

"We better!" Shouted Adam. "I'm losing my beauty!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Author's Note*- During the flashback sequence of this chapter, I imagined the character's to be speaking Arabic. However, due to the possibility of readers being lost in translation, it is written in English. Just keep in mind that they would be speaking another language. Enjoy the story :)**

"So," said Tommy, flipping through the phonebook, "would you like Chinese, Greek, Italian, or Mexican?"

"Doesn't matter!" Said Adam, biting his nails nervously.

"Okay then," replied Tommy, "I'm in the mood for pizza, so Italian food it is." Tommy pulled out his cell phone with his tail and dialed the number in the phonebook. "Hello?" He said. "Is this Tony's pizza? Yeah, hi. I'd like to order a medium cheese pizza with anchovies, jalapenos, and mushrooms. Uh huh, the address is um..." He turned over the phone book and looked at the postage sticker. "42 Walkens Street. Yeah. Thirty minutes? Cool, thanks." Tommy hung up and, with his tail, put his phone back in his pocket. "Your food will be here in thirty minutes, don't worry." Adam was laying on the bed, staring into his small mirror, lost in thought. He had a blank expression on his face. In the mirror, he saw himself, but different. His eyes were decorated with charcoal black eyeliner, he was decorated in gold jewelry, and his skin looked as if it was kissed by the sun. A memory began to flash before his eyes.

_"Hasani?" Came a voice from behind him, "Are you playing with my jewelry again?" Hasani took off the gold necklace and wrist braces his was wearing._

_"I might've been," he giggled. "It's just so magnificent! You are so lucky to be the son of the Pharaoh, Jibade!" Jibade was tall, tan, and very handsome. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was black as night. His skin was soft to the touch, with large muscles on his arms and chest. He was wearing a golden crest around his neck, the eye of Horus. He wrapped his arms around Hasani and kissed him softly._

_"You must be careful, my love," said Jibade, his voice as smooth and flowing as the Nile. "If anyone caught you near my treasures and headdresses, you'd be sentenced to death." Jibade twirled Hasani around as he laughed._

_"You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Jibade?" Jibade kissed Hasani on his lips._

_"They'd have to kill me in order to lay a hand on you." Hasani giggled with delight as Jibade held his hands and pulled him close. "I have something for you."_

_"For me?" Said Hasani, "Oh Jibade, you shouldn't have!"_

_"But I wanted to." Jibade revealed a tiny box from behind him. He opened it to expose a black opal ring. Hasani gasped,_

_"By Isis, it's beautiful!" Jibade placed the ring on Hasani's finger._

_"Just like you." Hasani hugged Jibade tightly and kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you so much, it's perfect! It even matches my earrings."_

_"That's not all, my love." Jibade took off the gold cuff he was wearing on his wrist and grabbed a quill and ink. "Give me your wrist."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to mark us both with the eye of Horus. It will serve as a symbol of our bond and protect us._

_"I don't know Jibade..." Jibade kissed Hasani's cheek._

_"It will also be a symbol of our love." Hasani's eyes met Jibade's and they sealed the deal with a kiss. Jibade dipped the quill into the ink and carved the eye of Horus into Hasani's wrists, Hasani wincing as he did so. "There there," said Jibade, "it will only hurt for a little longer." When he finished, Hasani did the same to Jibade. Once they were both marked, Jibade placed the gold cuff back on his wrist and kissed Hasani passionately._

_"Together forever," he whispered in Hasani's ear. "Always."_

"Um hello?" Tommy was shaking Adam. Adam blinked his eyes, snapping him back into reality.

"Oh Tommy," he said, "it's you. Sorry I...kinda spaced out for a sec."

"It's cool," replied Tommy. "The doorbell rang, your food is here." Adam smirked.

"Excellent." He ran to the bedroom window, opened it, and climbed out. The pizza guy knocked on the door to Sauli's house.

"Hello?" He said. "Pizza delivery!" Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice coming from his left. "W-Who's there?" He followed the sound of the angelic voice and as he moved closer, he heard that the voice was singing.

_"Broken pieces, break into me._

_So imperfectly, what you should be."_

The man followed the wonderful singing, he became infatuated by it. His only concern was finding the source behind it.

_"Lay here, it's safe here,_

_I'll let you be broken open._

_Hide here, confide here,_

_so we can be broken open."_

At last, the pizza man came across the source of the angelic singing, Adam.

"Hello handsome," said Adam in a seductive tone. He gestured for the pizza guy to come closer with his index finger. Once he was close enough, Adam grabbed the pizza guy's shirt and pulled him even closer. He took in his scent and licked his lips. "Close your eyes, baby," he said, "This might hurt a little."


End file.
